De Camino a Xing
by Aladia PS
Summary: Tras haber superado la dificil etapa que tuvieron que pasar los hermanos Elric, Alphonse parte a reencontrarse con su amiga, Mei Chan, para aprender la alquimia de su país. Pero,¿será sólo amistad lo que les une?
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiromu Arakawa, este fic no se creo con finse de lucro.

**De camino a Xing: **Tras haber superado esa etapa tan complicada en la vida de los Elric, Alphonse se reencuentra con su amiga Mei Chan, para poder aprender su alquimia, pero,¿ será sólo amistad lo que les une?

**CAPÍTULO 1. DE CAMINO A XING:**

Cuando aun el sol estaba por amanecer en Xing, Alphonse se dirigía a llamar a la puerta del palacio. Era un lugar recioso, gracias a que el joven Ling Yao, que ahora se habia convertido en rey, le había dado lo mejor al clan Chan, para que pudiera seguir con una vida feliz y protegida como le prometió a la princesita Mei.

Hola, buenas tardes, me llamo Alphonse Elric,querría hablar con la princesa Mei, soy un viejo conocido, me estará esperando.

Alphonse había hablado con Mei para preguntarle si le podría enseñar la alquimia de Xing, quería tener más conocimientos, más ideas, y sobre todo, había echado de menos a Mei, hacía dos años que no se veían.

La señorita Mei bajará en un momento, por favor, siéntese a la espera. – le dijo la sirvienta.

Muchas gracias- respondió educadamente Alphonse.

Al rato, bajó una bella joven, de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca, que lucía un vestido corto típico de Xing.

¡Alphonse –sama! , que alegría verlede nuevo, le extrañe demasiado- gritaba la chica , a la vez que le abrazaba fuertemente.

Igualmente... etto.. ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó dudosamente el chico, en ese momento tuvo cierto parecido a su hermano.

Alphonse- sama.. soy Mei, Mei Chan, claro que nos conocemos... – le aclaró la chica, un poco decepcionada.

¡¿Mei? ... ¡Mei, eres tú! Caramba, si que has crecido... – Al estaba sorprendido, la última imagen que tenía Al de ella era de cuando era pequeña, pero se notaba que habían pasado dos años, ya no era una niña.

¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Tú tambien has cambiado, veo que te has puesto en forma desde la ultima vez que nos vimos!- Mei había dicho esto muy sinceramente, sin darse cuenta de que había sonrojado al Elric- ¡Quiero decir, que.. etto... ahh si porque la ultima vez estabas muy delgado y tal por no tener tu cuerpo..!

Tranquila Mei, imaginaba que te referías a eso.. * o eso creo*, bueno,¿ me indicas mi habitación?

¡Claro , sígueme!- exclamó Mei apresuradamente.- ¿Por qué no desaces las maletas y después nos ponemoscon los estudios de la alquimia?

¡Perfecto, cuanto antes empecemos, antes podré ir a visiitar Risembool para descansar!- se entusiasmo Al.

- Ya está pensando en irse, y acaba de llegar... definitivamente le contaré mis sentimientos, pero por ahora, voy esperar... - pensó tristemente la chica.

Ah! ¡No todo está bien, Al – sama!

Me alegro, pero por favor , Mei, no me llames Al- sama, ¡suena como si fuera superior a ti!

Oh!. Entonces... ¿Alphonse?- pregunto dudosa la joven.

Si quieres, o Al, me da igual- respondió amablemente el Elric.

Bueno, uyes ntonces, nos vemos luego, Al.- se despidió felizmente Mei, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que podría ver a su amado, lo único que le apenaba era no ser correspondida.

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Llegó la tarde , Alphonse deshizo las maletas y se fue para encontrase con Mei.

¡Buenas tardes , Mei!, ¿Empezamos con las clases!

¡Por supuesto, te estaba esperando!

Tras largas horas de aprendizaje, preguntas, risas, respuestas, Al iba aprendiendo muchas cosas interesantes, que estaba ansioso por contar a su hermano.

Así fueron pasando los meses, día a día, Al iba conociendo mejor a aquella chica, esa amiga que conoció en su viaje , y notaba que estaba sintiendo algo raro, algo respecto a ella: cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar sonreir, su sonrisa , su tez tan delicada, sus ojos tan intensos, sus cabellos, todo le parecía perfecto. Al contrario que su hermano, Alphonse era más rapido en admitir las cosas, y cada día , cada hora, cada minuto y segundo que pasaba junto a ella notaba que sentía un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, ya casi le costaba hablarle, mirarla a los ojos le era imposible, y sobre todo, le costaba concentrarse en los estudios cuando ella le hablaba, ya que se quedaba envobado y aveces Mei tenía que llamarle para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero en realidad , estaba enamorado, aunque el no lo notara.

Cierto día , Alphonse se tumbó en la cama y se paró detenidamente a pensar:

Yo nunca he tenido una novia, y si Mei... talvez querríaa- pensaba- ¿Pero qué estas pensando Al? Mei es tu amiga, ella jamás se interesaria por ti..., Aunque de pequeña, mi hermano dijo que yo le gustaba, pero, ya pasarn años... seguro que tendrá novio y todo...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Mei, muy oportuna, Al se puso de pie rápidamente como si estubiera haciendo algo malo.

Al-sama... digo Al, ¿puedo pasar?, me gustaría hablar contigo...- hablaba silenciosamente Mei, en sus mejillas se podía apreciar cierto carmín.

¡Cla-claro! ¡Adelante..!- Alphonse estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación. Ninguno sabía que decir. Aunque el palacio era inmenso, pocas veces se solía ver a la gente, la presencia de Al en la vida de Mei le había alegrado bastante, antes se sentía muy sola, bueno, tenia a Xiao Mei, pero aun así lo echaba de menos.

Bueno, ¿qué me querías decir?- preguntó Al para romper ese silencio tan incómodo.

Yo.. verás Al, hay algo que necesito decirte, mucho timepo, demasiado años he querido hablarte de esto, pero no he tenido el valor ni el coraje de hacerlo... – Mei cada vez se ponía más roja, al igual que Al.

Pero el Elric se armó de valor y, un poco sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa , le tomó la mano y le dijo:

- Mei, puedes contarmelo,¡ los amigos se cuentan todo!

¡Ese es el problema! Yo no quier ser tu amiga.. yo..

Los dos en ese momento se quedaron totalmente callados, pero en realidad , sus miradas se decían todo. Ya estaban seguros, los dos se querían , pero no sabían encontrar la forma de decirselo el uno al otro. Mei hizo un intento de hablar, pero Al sentía la necesidad de beesarla, queria tenerese beso que tanto ansiaba, su rimer amor, su alma gemela, el siempre lo había deseado, y lo había encontrado: todo eso era Mei.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, los dos cerraron los ojos, no dijeron nada antes de hacer el intento, solo querían transmitirse su amor de esa forma. Pero por desgracia, fueron interrumpidos por Xiao Mei, que se interpusón entre sus labios, resultando que los dos besaron ambos costados del panda.

-¡ XIAO MEI! ¡Seguro que tiene hambre, le dare de comer, bueno nos vemos Al...!- Mei no pudo evitar mirar al suelo al dirigirse hacia él.

¡ Cla-claro,hasta...luego!- Alphose estaba más sonrojado que nunca.

En ese momento, decidió olvidarse de todo leyendo un libro de la estantería.

" El templo de Xing, la mitad correspondida" . Alphonse se entusiasmó demasiado al leer aquello, pensaba que se trataba del intercambio equivalente o de otra cosa por el estilo, pero resultó no ser así, era más que eso, ese libro le acabaría ... ayudando.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Llegó la tarde , Alphonse deshizo las maletas y se fue para encontrase con Mei.

¡Buenas tardes , Mei!, ¿Empezamos con las clases!

¡Por supuesto, te estaba esperando!

Tras largas horas de aprendizaje, preguntas, risas, respuestas, Al iba aprendiendo muchas cosas interesantes, que estaba ansioso por contar a su hermano.

Así fueron pasando los meses, día a día, Al iba conociendo mejor a aquella chica, esa amiga que conoció en su viaje , y notaba que estaba sintiendo algo raro, algo respecto a ella: cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar sonreir, su sonrisa , su tez tan delicada, sus ojos tan intensos, sus cabellos, todo le parecía perfecto. Al contrario que su hermano, Alphonse era más rapido en admitir las cosas, y cada día , cada hora, cada minuto y segundo que pasaba junto a ella notaba que sentía un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado, ya casi le costaba hablarle, mirarla a los ojos le era imposible, y sobre todo, le costaba concentrarse en los estudios cuando ella le hablaba, ya que se quedaba envobado y aveces Mei tenía que llamarle para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero en realidad , estaba enamorado, aunque el no lo notara.

Cierto día , Alphonse se tumbó en la cama y se paró detenidamente a pensar:

Yo nunca he tenido una novia, y si Mei... talvez querríaa- pensaba- ¿Pero qué estas pensando Al? Mei es tu amiga, ella jamás se interesaria por ti..., Aunque de pequeña, mi hermano dijo que yo le gustaba, pero, ya pasarn años... seguro que tendrá novio y todo...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Mei, muy oportuna, Al se puso de pie rápidamente como si estubiera haciendo algo malo.

Al-sama... digo Al, ¿puedo pasar?, me gustaría hablar contigo...- hablaba silenciosamente Mei, en sus mejillas se podía apreciar cierto carmín.

¡Cla-claro! ¡Adelante..!- Alphonse estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación. Ninguno sabía que decir. Aunque el palacio era inmenso, pocas veces se solía ver a la gente, la presencia de Al en la vida de Mei le había alegrado bastante, antes se sentía muy sola, bueno, tenia a Xiao Mei, pero aun así lo echaba de menos.

Bueno, ¿qué me querías decir?- preguntó Al para romper ese silencio tan incómodo.

Yo.. verás Al, hay algo que necesito decirte, mucho timepo, demasiado años he querido hablarte de esto, pero no he tenido el valor ni el coraje de hacerlo... – Mei cada vez se ponía más roja, al igual que Al.

Pero el Elric se armó de valor y, un poco sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa , le tomó la mano y le dijo:

- Mei, puedes contarmelo,¡ los amigos se cuentan todo!

¡Ese es el problema! Yo no quier ser tu amiga.. yo..

Los dos en ese momento se quedaron totalmente callados, pero en realidad , sus miradas se decían todo. Ya estaban seguros, los dos se querían , pero no sabían encontrar la forma de decirselo el uno al otro. Mei hizo un intento de hablar, pero Al sentía la necesidad de beesarla, queria tenerese beso que tanto ansiaba, su rimer amor, su alma gemela, el siempre lo había deseado, y lo había encontrado: todo eso era Mei.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, los dos cerraron los ojos, no dijeron nada antes de hacer el intento, solo querían transmitirse su amor de esa forma. Pero por desgracia, fueron interrumpidos por Xiao Mei, que se interpusón entre sus labios, resultando que los dos besaron ambos costados del panda.

-¡ XIAO MEI! ¡Seguro que tiene hambre, le dare de comer, bueno nos vemos Al...!- Mei no pudo evitar mirar al suelo al dirigirse hacia él.

¡ Cla-claro,hasta...luego!- Alphose estaba más sonrojado que nunca.

En ese momento, decidió olvidarse de todo leyendo un libro de la estantería.

" El templo de Xing, la mitad correspondida" . Alphonse se entusiasmó demasiado al leer aquello, pensaba que se trataba del intercambio equivalente o de otra cosa por el estilo, pero resultó no ser así, era más que eso, ese libro le acabaría ... ayudando.


	3. Chapter 3

DECLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiromu Arakawa, este fic no se creo con fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 3

La noche cayó sobre la pacífica ciudad de Xing, Mei , paseaba por los jardines de su palacio, contemplando el precioso paisaje , con la mirada perdida en el oscuro no sabia que pensar, el casi beso entre Alphonse y ella le habia hecho perder el sentido de sus razonamientos. -Y si es verdad , ¿que pueda que me quiera?* pensaba Mei, sin querer , había empezado a llorar*

Señorita Mei... se me ha mandado entregarle esto, es urgente que lo mire..- le contestó su criada, haciéndole entrega de un sobre.

¿Pero.. qué es? – Mei se giró a preguntarle, pero la chica ya se había ido.

Secándose las lágrimas, se dispuso ha abrirlo. Dentro, habá una nota escrita con una preciosa letra en seguida la reconoció.

Es de .. ¿Alphonse- sama? Digo, Al...

Decía lo siguiente:

Buenas noches, princesa:

Seré breve, por favor , reúnete conmigo en el templo cercano a tu palacio, seguro que sabes cual es.

Mei estaba confusa, pensaba que seguramente, habría descubierto algo relacionado con la alquimia, y querría contárselo, aun así, se dirigió corriendo hacia alli, sólo quería verlo.

Al llegar a las escaleras que daban lugar al antiguo templo, pudo obserbar que era un lugar recioso, nunca se había fijap. De noche, las luciérnagas se asomaban para hacer de luces flotantes en la oscuridad, parecía que le daban la bienvenida a la chica.

-No se ve por ninguna parte a Alphonse... ¿ estará dentro? – penso Mei intrigada.

Tras haber entrado, notó como la puerta se cerraba, pero lo más importante, alguien la cerraba. Unos cálidos brazos la rodearon por detrás, abrazándola tiernamente haciendo que Mei soltará un pequeño grito del susto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPíTULO 4(Final):**

Mei se giró rápidamente a ver quien era aquella persona que la tenía abrazada. Se sentía enfadada, nunca le había gustado que la pillaran por sorpresa, y menos por detrás, pero al ver aquel rostro, no pudo evitar la primera vez que Alphonse le abrazaba de esa forma, claro que antiguamente la solía abrzar para protegerla , pero era con la armadura, ahora era diferente, podía notar la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Al.. ¿Al? Pero...

-Shhh... –Alphonse le sussurró qu guardara silencio, ahora el querí hablar muy seriamente con la chica, lejos de Xiao Mei.-Mei... no se por dónde empezar.. dejaré la historia del templo para el final... El principio es.. esto me da mucha vergüenza decirlo.. aunque, debo hacerlo.. Mei, tu sabes , yo siempre quise tener novia.. y , mi hermano me contó una vez.. que yo te gustaba, pero claro, eso era antes.. el caso es.. ¡Mei! * El chico se giró poniéndose delante de ella, ahora sus rostros estaban más cerca que nunca.

Si, ¿Alphonse?- la chica no pudo empezar a llorar, claramente, estaba enamorada.

Mei, yo... te quiero...no, te amo, te amo más que a nadie. – el chico también iba a empezar a llorar, pero no lo hizo, aunque en estos casos él era más sensible que su hermano.

¡Oh , Al, yo también te amo más que a nadie , siempre te ame, y siempre lo haré!

La joven, llorando de alegría, se dispuso a abrazarle, pero él fue más rápido.

Mei, por eso, ahora te contaré la historia del templo, por favor , escúchame bien. *La chica asintió mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor.* Lei en un libro, que este templo se creo con el fin de unir a parejas que de verdad se aman, y nada más verlo, pensé en nosotros, fue como una ayuda. También cuenta que, si dos parejas que se quieren se declaran su amor aquí, vivirán felices por siempre, y eso es lo que yo quiero , vivir felic, y la base de mi feicidad eres tú, mi princesa. Porque , cada mañana, al despertarme, a la primera persona que quiero ver es a ti, y poder decirte, con razón, 'Buenos días , princesa' . Por eso, Mei,* Alphonse sacó una cajita de su bolsilo* ¿Querrías..?

- ¡Sí, quiero Alphonse-sama!- Mei le abrazó llorando , entusiasmada, parecía haber vuelto a la infancia. – ¡Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero!

¡Mei.. no puedo respirar...! Mei.. socorrooo ...

¡Qué ilusión! ¡ Al! Etto.. ¿¡Al! ¡Al! – Mei temía haber herido a su futuro marido antes del gran día.- ¡Alphonse!

Mei.. casi me axfisias... bueno, me alegro de que lo del templo haya funcionado..

¡Sí estoy mu feliz,A..!...

En ese momento, Alphonse la besó, aprovechandó que Xiao Mei no estaba,el sueño de toda la vida de Mei se había cuplido, por fin, iban a estar unidos.. para siempre.


End file.
